<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Links; Meme Edition by TheWildShipperOfZelink</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303838">The Links; Meme Edition</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildShipperOfZelink/pseuds/TheWildShipperOfZelink'>TheWildShipperOfZelink</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>LinkedUniverse owo [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, I was bored :), Memes, headcanons, yeet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:47:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildShipperOfZelink/pseuds/TheWildShipperOfZelink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Links as memes. Memes are separated with ~Yeet~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Four &amp; Hyrule &amp; Legend &amp; Sky &amp; Time &amp; Twilight &amp; Warriors &amp; Wild &amp; Wind (Linked Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>LinkedUniverse owo [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~Yeetus Deletus My Brain Cells~</p>
<p>Over-stimulated Wild: tHiS iS, mY nOnO sQuArE, nOnO, dOn'T tOuCh Me ThErE-</p>
<p>*Twilight walks in*</p>
<p>Wild: ono</p>
<p>Twilight: *Chuckles* What are you doing here, Wild?</p>
<p>~Yeet~</p>
<p>Malon's pov: *Sneaking up behind Time with a velcro Donut Police badge* don't be suspicious, don't be suspicious, don't be suspicious... *Sticks it to the back of Time's police vest*</p>
<p>Malon: Here, take these with you tonight, *Hands Time a bag of donuts*</p>
<p>Malon to the other Links: Say bye, daddy!</p>
<p>The other Links: Bye daddy!</p>
<p>Bonus~ Malon: *High fives Legend*</p>
<p>~Yeet~</p>
<p>Sky's pov: I wish I had that kind of confidence...</p>
<p>Sun: *Strutting around Disney World in a Daisy Duck suit*</p>
<p>~Yeet~</p>
<p>Time: Everyone should try this. Go to your bookshelf, grab a random book, turn to page 17, and whatever the first word is what your friends call you behind your back.</p>
<p>Page 17: *Daddy*</p>
<p>Time: *Laughs and throws the book across the room*</p>
<p>~Yeet~</p>
<p>Wind: Yo, did y'all forget how hard the Wii Sports Boxing Theme is?</p>
<p>Wind: *Proceeds to rap &amp; dance to the Wii Sports Boxing Theme*</p>
<p>~Yeet~</p>
<p>Legend: *Watching a girl's "Questions for Guys" video* </p>
<p>Girl: First question; do you like tall girls or short girls?</p>
<p>Legend: M E N.</p>
<p>~Yeet~</p>
<p>Wind, singing sea shanties: Ahh Ah Ahhh Ahh</p>
<p>Warriors, trying to join in: AHHHAhhAhHhhAAHaH aHHaHh</p>
<p>~Yeet~</p>
<p>Twilight and Four: *Sparring*</p>
<p>Legend commentating: I mean, everywhere we go these little shits are there,</p>
<p>Sky: *Screams and covers Wild &amp; Wind's ears*</p>
<p>Wild and Wind: 0-0</p>
<p>Legend, ignoring Sky: He's fuckin' with us and I know it, let's cut back to em'!</p>
<p>Legend at Wild and Wind: They're starin' us down, and I'm pretty sure they're the same kids who spray painted my car, in the parking lot... It's been several events and, now I guess we're in a staring contest, and they're not budging. They've got a lot of confidence for an 11 year old and a mute teen, it's like they got laid for the first time. Either that or they're gonna go blow up a fuckin' shopping mall, I'm not sure. I can't get a read on those eyes, both of em'. But anyways, let's get back to sparring, those kids win. </p>
<p>~Yeet~</p>
<p>Twilight: Come on down, and try some corn, or we will sacrifice your newborn</p>
<p>The other Links: AHHHHHHH</p>
<p>~Yeet~</p>
<p>Malon: *Turns on a random song*</p>
<p>Time, Wild, and Twilight: *Spontaneous dancing*</p>
<p>~Yeet~</p>
<p>Sky and Wild carpooling in Mario Kart: *Crashes go-kart cutely*</p>
<p>~Yeet~</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Skits AND Memes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Big Wow. Such creative.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~Yeetus Deletus My Brain Cells~</p><p>Twilight, scolding Wild for doing something dangerous: I mean, you can't just... Do that!</p><p>Time: Now, kiddo, I see what you were going for-</p><p>Twilight: DAD-</p><p>Time: But it would've been way cooler if you hit it a little harder-</p><p>Twilight: STOP-</p><p>Time: And aimed it Warriors' head.</p><p>Wild: *Writing it down* Cool.</p><p>Warriors: Heyyy! &gt;:(</p><p>Twilight: DAD! DO NOT ENABLE HIM!</p><p>Time: I'm just sayin', if he's going to do, he should do it right.</p><p>Twilight: DAD!!!</p><p>~Yeet~</p><p>Time to the bois: WHAT IN FUCK'S NAME ARE Y'ALL DOIN'-</p><p>~Yeet~</p><p>Hyrule: I COULD NEVER LEARN HOW TO REEEEAAAAAD-</p><p>~Yeet~</p><p>The bois: *Causing chaos in the background*</p><p>Time, sitting calmly in a lawn chair sipping lemonade: And I think to myself, what a wonderful woorrrllld</p><p>~Yeet~</p><p>Hyrule and Wild in the woods somewhere...</p><p>Hyrule: Wild, check out this bug!</p><p>Wild: Wha- HYRULE THAT'S A SQUIRPION-</p><p>Hyrule: A wh- AHHHHHHHHHH</p><p>Wild: AHHHHHHHHHHH</p><p>~Yeet~</p><p>Wind trying to be threatening: You- You see this sword? You pray I don't use it on you</p><p>~Yeet~</p><p>Wild making breakfast with Hyrule and Wind: Let's obtain this bread-</p><p>Hyrule: *Steals the bread and runs away because he can't cook shit*</p><p>~Yeet~</p><p>Wild: Hey, Wind, what's your Hyrule like?</p><p>Wind: Water, and water and water, water, and water, and water and water and water</p><p>~Yeet~</p><p>One of the bois: *Makes a joke*</p><p>Wild on a bad day: *Screams laughing because he needs to screams and now he has an excuse to* tHaT wAs FuNnY-</p><p>~Yeet~</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Just one because eh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Boring :/</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~Yeetus Deletus My Brain Cells~</p><p>Hyrule to the bois: YOU GUYS KEEP TELLING ME I NEED TO BRUSH MY HAIR, BUT IT LITERALLY TURNS INTO AN AFRO-</p><p>Wild: Hey, I never demanded you brush it, just encouraged you-</p><p>Warriors: You say that like you brush your own regularly-</p><p>Wild: Hey! It's not like I ever let it get awful! I just never have time!</p><p>Twilight: You said that about sleeping, too.</p><p>Wild: *Upset Wild noises*</p><p>Hyrule to the bois: I don't have a brush, but I have a comb, so I'm going to show you guys.</p><p>Hyrule combing his hair: Oh, fuuuuuuck... *Hyrule noises*</p><p>Time: Alright, who taught him that? Legend? Or Warriors?</p><p>Hyrule, w/ hair combed: IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT? *Gestures to his afro* IS THIS WHAT YOU GUYS WANTED???????? I MEAN, WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?????</p><p>Legend: I taught him.</p><p>~Yeet~</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Excuse me while I post this sad attempt</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OwO</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>